


i see in blue and you see everything in red

by zyximb



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Based on that one Jubilee vid, Broken!Baeksoo, Cliche, Dialogue Heavy, M/M, Sad Ending, Unrequited Love, sorry lmao, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 07:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12054075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyximb/pseuds/zyximb
Summary: Divorced Couple Shares Each Side Of Their Love Story





	i see in blue and you see everything in red

**Author's Note:**

> based on [this video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UsDiywh3tsE&t=222s)
> 
> 85% dialogue and also, unbetaed !

September 9, 2017

 

_Divorced Couple Shares Each Side Of Their Love Story_

 

“Can you guys start off by saying your name and age?”

 

“Do Kyungsoo, 34.”

 

“Byun Baekhyun, 34.”

 

**_What was your first impression?_ **

 

Baekhyun’s side >>>>>

“We were in college, I worked at this one coffee shop near campus that everyone would go to and we’d have an open mic night every Friday. Kyungsoo was a friend of my coworker and he came in to sing something. I had seen him around campus once or twice, never really thought about him much since he was usually really quiet and kept to himself,” Baekhyun lightly laughed, “But when he started singing I was so shocked, he had such a beautiful and smooth voice and it completely swept me off my feet. I had been singing for a while too, but when I heard him that night I wished I had a voice like that.”

“I feel like he didn’t really like me when I first started talking to him, I’m not really subtle with my flirting so it probably scared him a little,” he chuckled, “but eventually, he gave into my charm and we really hit it off.”

 

Kyungsoo’s side <<<<<

 

“It was back in college. He worked in a coffee shop that my friend worked at and he had told me to come perform something for open mic night because I like to sing. I remember him coming up to be after the performance and I didn’t tell him this at the time, but I thought he was really cute. He looked so happy and excited to talk to me. The way his eyes lit up when he spoke about my singing was what attracted me to him, I think. He was so different from me, that’s what scared me I think. I knew I could fall for him easily, but I guess I didn’t really want to, cause I knew we were too different. He was really outgoing and made friends so easily, everyone loved him, I wasn’t like that. But I couldn’t say no to him and eventually we started going out.”

  


_December 23, 2001_

 

_Baekhyun doesn’t know why he agreed to work today, he still has so much to do to prepare for Christmas. The shop is packed, he doesn’t know why everyone would want to spend the day before Christmas Eve at a small coffee shop, figures people would be hurrying to the stores to buy last minute gifts, but here they are. The bright side was that it’s extremely warm inside, despite the three feet of snow and the biting winter air outside. It’s  open mic night again and Chanyeol’s  been waiting for it all day, said he and his friend were suppose to perform something they had been practicing all week for, even brought his old guitar and everything._

 

_~_

 

_Baekhyun recognizes Kyungsoo’s face from around campus. Those big eyes and thick lips were hard things to forget. They had never actually talked before, Kyungsoo was always alone whenever Baekhyun had seen him, always sitting under the shade of a tree with a book in his hand or sitting by himself at a table in the library. He’s the last person Baekhyun expected to walk through the doors of the shop that night._

_“I didn’t know he could sing.”_

_Chanyeol pauses his ministrations of tuning his guitar to look up at the boy on the stage adjusting the mic.  “Kyungsoo? Oh yeah he’s amazing, we always jam out together on the weekends.”_

_Baekhyun hums in acknowledgement, watching the other as he stood awkwardly on stage waiting for Chanyeol to come up._

 

~ 

 

 

_Kyungsoo’s voice is warm, thick but smooth honey, Baekhyun thinks, warming him up better than the hot chocolate he had in his mug. The entire shop is quiet, everyone’s attention on the two on stage and it was Kyungsoo that captivated them all. Chanyeol was right, he was amazing. There’s a fluttery feeling in pit of Baekhyun’s stomach that he can’t quite ignore as he listens to the singer, his voice tickling  it’s way down his spine, sending chills throughout his entire body. Maybe he’s being dramatic, Baekhyun thinks, but he was in love._

  
  
~  
  


_“Wow, Chanyeol was right, you’re amazing.” Baekhyun leans in closer so the other could hear him better over the chattering of everyone in the shop._

_Baekhyun is all smiles and cute droopy eyes, Kyungsoo doesn’t think he’s ever seen him before, he was pretty sure he’d remember a face like that._

_Kyungsoo smiles back, a light pink dusting at the apples of his cheeks. “Thanks.”_

_“Seriously, your voice is so nice. I’d marry it if I could,” Baekhyun chuckles, his eyes curving into little crescents and Kyungsoo thinks he wouldn’t mind waking up to those everyday._

_Kyungsoo can’t stop the tingling feeling in the pit of the stomach as Baekhyun laughs. He forces himself to keep his eyes on the other’s eyes when he catches him glancing toward his pink lips, unconsciously smiling when noticing the little mole._

_If it was for Baekhyun, Kyungsoo thinks maybe, he wouldn’t mind singing all night long._

 

**_Most embarrassing thing he’s done?_ **

 

Kyungsoo’s side <<<<<

 

“Hmmm, there’s been a lot actually,” Kyungsoo gave the other a smile small, “The most memorable time I think is this one time when I visited him at work and I was just sitting there watching him make coffee and whatnot. He was chewing gum and trying to sing along to this song on the radio, he always does that he loves singing no matter where he’s at, and he accidentally swallowed his gum and started choking so of course I run to him trying to help him and then he finally spits it out and it lands into this customer’s coffee who was sitting at the bar in front of him.” He took a second to laugh to himself, earning him a curious smile from the other.

“It was so awkward and Baekhyun was so embarrassed but I couldn’t help but laugh. I would always tease about it, even now.”

 

**_What was the relationship like?_ **

 

Baekhyun’s side >>>>>

“Well we’re really different from each other, I was more affectionate like physically. I’d always be the one to cling onto him while he was doing homework or something or wanting to kiss and hold hands in public and he was always more shy about it so when we first started dating I kinda thought like oh shit maybe he doesn’t like me as much as I like him, but then as time went on I just realized he wasn’t the kind of the person that showed love like that and I could still tell he loved me you know? He has something about him that made me feel safe and protected, even though he didn’t always say it, I could tell he loved me. Like whenever he called me from work to make sure I ate or the way he’d pull me closer whenever we walked on the sidewalk and cars were driving by fast. I just knew he really cared.”

 

Kyungsoo’s side <<<<<

 

“There’s never a dull moment with Baekhyun. He was something I didn’t know I needed in my life, he’s just this ball of energy that I never got tired of. My friends would always look at us and say ‘Wow Kyungsoo’s never gone out with someone like you before, you guys are like opposites’ We always thought it was funny, because it was true, but Baekhyun just a quality about him that made me feel different you know? In a good way, of course. He was just always there to remind me not to be so serious all the time and even though he loves to joke around he could tell when I was having a bad day even though I didn’t say it. He just always knew what to say and do. I’ve never had anyone like him before in my life.”

 

_February 14, 2004_

 

_Kyungsoo comes home to a smoke filled apartment, he quickly dropped his belongings and runs inside to see what was going on. He finds his boyfriend running around the kitchen with a baking pan full of what looked to be burnt cookies, though he wasn’t sure._

_“Baek, are you okay?” he asked, concern evident in his voice._

_The other nearly drops the tray when he sees Kyungsoo, his eyes immediately welling up and before Kyungsoo could do anything, he drops the tray onto the counter and bursts into tears._

_He quickly runs to his distressed boyfriend, taking him into his arms and holding in him tight. “Hey, hey what’s wrong? Are you hurt?”_

_“I-I wanted to surprise you with dinner since it’s V-Valentine’s day,” Baekhyun hiccups through sobs, “But I ruined everything and everything is burnt and Valentine’s day is ruined! I’m sorry I shouldn’t have done anything, now our kitchen is a mess and we don’t have dinner or anything. It was suppose be a special night.”_

_Kyungsoo sighs, an endearing smile on his face as he wipes the flour off the other’s cheek with his thumb before pressing a soft kiss onto his lips._

_“Hey come on, stop crying it’s okay. Thanks for trying to surprise me, I really appreciate it.”_

_The other wipes his tear stained cheeks with his sleeves, lips pulled into a pout as he looks at his boyfriend. “Y-You do?”_

_Kyungsoo helps wipes away the tears running down his face and pulls his head into his chest. “Of course you idiot, I love you.”_

_“I love you too.”_

  


>>>>>Both sides<<<<<

 

“It’s been so long since I’ve sat down and thought about all the good times we’ve had,” Baekhyun said, a small smile on his face.

 

“Yeah, it’s definitely...nostalgic, remembering all the dumb stuff you’ve done.”

 

A playful pout pulled at the other’s lips as he lifted up a leg to gently kick Kyungsoo’s shin.

 

“Yah you better not be telling them my embarrassing stories.”

 

“Too late.”

 

**_How did the relationship progress?_ **

 

Kyungsoo’s side <<<<<

 

“I think for the first four years, we were still in like the honeymoon stage. Everything was good. We ended getting married right after college and I think it was just too fast and we were still too young and that was when things started getting rough.”

 

Baekhyun’s side >>>>>

 

“It was really good at first, we were like the typical perfect couple in romance movies,” he chuckled, “But then after we got married was probably when things got more complicated.”

  
  
  


 

 

“We were just too young and dumb I think,” he said with a sad smile on his face.

  


>>>>>Both sides<<<<<

 

“We definitely…weren’t ready for marriage,” Kyungsoo said.

 

Baekhyun lightly laughed, nodding his head. “Yeah I think we just rushed into it too fast especially since we had just graduated and we barely knew what the real world was like and we didn’t realize how hard it would be.”

 

“Yeah we were probably a little too naive, thinking that marriage was going to be this perfect, easy thing like it was in movies.”

 

**_How did it end?_ **

 

Baekhyun’s side >>>>>

“Well the first couple years were fine, we were still living in our tiny apartment. But then we wanted to move out, get an actual house and everything was just a mess. Work started getting in the way of everything, we never really saw each other anymore. I always told him he was working too much and he’d always just brush me off, I knew he was working hard to support us but it was hard you know? I felt  like we weren’t really in it together anymore.”

Kyungsoo’s side <<<<<

 

“Looking back it, I definitely think it was my fault. I was never really good at expressing my thoughts and feelings and when we hit the rough patch, the communication wasn’t there and now that I look back I put Baekhyun through a lot of pain that he didn’t deserve. Everyone always called us the perfect couple and we both knew we weren’t. I think the pressure to keep up this act being super in love and happy was just too much and I ended up working a lot to cope with it all and I was just never home anymore. Baekhyun had tried to talk to me so many times and I was just too stupid to make things work.”  


>>>>>Both sides<<<<<

 

“It was really hard for me to get you to talk about what was going on,” Baekhyun explained, looking at the other in the eyes, “I felt like you never really wanted to acknowledge the problem I had to keep it in and deal with everything myself. I should’ve tried harder to fix things and I regret that the most.”

Kyungsoo slowly nodded as Baekhyun spoke, hands in his lap playing with the hem of his sweater.

 

_October 13, 2009_

 

_“Maybe,” Baekhyun sighs, “Maybe this isn’t working anymore.”_

_The silence between them is almost suffocating._

_It’s been a week since they’ve had dinner together, with every night ending with Baekhyun sitting alone at the dinner table waiting for Kyungsoo to come home so they could eat together and every night ending with him receiving a text informing him that husband wasn’t coming home that night. Things shouldn’t be like this, Baekhyun thinks, marriage shouldn’t be like this._

_“Yeah,” Kyungsoo says quietly as he picks at his steak with his fork, “I know.”_

 

**_How did you become friends again?_ **

 

Baekhyun’s side <<<<<

 

“It was definitely awkward for a while,” he lightly laughed, “But we still had a lot of mutual friends and we started seeing each other more often and things slowly became better and we started talking more and actually became friends. We both liked music and singing so we bonded a lot over that.”

 

**_What’s it like now?_ **

 

Kyungsoo’s side >>>>>

 

“It’s...good now, we’re definitely not the best of friends,” he joked, “But we talk normally when we see each other like old friends meeting up and it’s never awkward when we hang out with a group of friends.”

**_Is there something you’d like to tell him?_ **

 

Baekhyun’s side <<<<<

 

“That I really value our friendship and I don’t ever regret marrying him even though things didn’t work out. He was the longest relationship I ever had and I’ll always cherish the memories we made together and that I’m glad he’s still in my life now.”

 

Kyungsoo’s side >>>>>

 

“That I should’ve treated him better. He the kindest person I’ve ever met and he didn’t deserve everything I put him through. I should’ve been there more, I should communicated better, I should’ve been the support he needed instead of being selfish and stupid and letting him deal with everything on his own. I should tried harder to fix things.”

 

_May 24, 2015_

 

_“Hey isn’t that...?” Chanyeol points to the man wearing a blue sweater standing at the cash register waiting for his order to be taken._

_Kyungsoo’s heart skips a beat at the sight of the other._

_“Oh,” Kyungsoo breathes out, “Yeah.”_

_Baekhyun’s always loved that sweater, he would wear it all the time when they were still together. He forces himself to look away and turns his attention down at the mug in his hand. Chanyeol gives him an apologetic look, maybe he shouldn’t have pointed him out. “You gonna be okay?” Chanyeol asks, reaching across the table to give the other’s shoulder a gentle squeeze._

_“It’s been years, of course I’m gonna be okay,” Kyungsoo lightly chuckles before taking a sip of his coffee._

_“I know,” the other sighs, “But, maybe you should talk to him.”_

_“We do talk.”_

_“You know what I mean,” Chanyeol sighs, “You should tell him you still love him. It’s been years, both of have you grown and matured maybe it could work?”_

_Kyungsoo watches as Baekhyun takes his drinks from the barista with a smile and walks through the doors to meet up with a tall man waiting for him outside. He watches as Baekhyun smiles up at the man before stands up on his tippy toes to press a chaste kiss on the other’s lips. Kyungsoo tries his best to ignore the ache in his heart as he watches them walk away down the street, hand in hand, tries his best to keep a straight face even though he feels like throwing up._

_“He’s happy now, Chanyeol. I don’t want to ruin that for him.”_

 

**_Biggest regrets?_ **

 

>>>>>Both sides<<<<<

 

“What I regret most...was probably not trying harder to get you to talk so we could work things out, I should’ve been better at vocalizing my thoughts,” Baekhyun said.

 

“For me, it was not treating you right, I should been a better husband. One that you deserved and needed.”

 

“Well damn, next time,” Baekhyun joked with a snap of his fingers.

 

They both laugh in their seats before giving each other a quick hug and thanking the interviewers  and going their separate ways.

 

 

~

 

 

 

December 10, 2017

 

The shops’s packed today. It’s been so long since Kyungsoo’s been back here, back to where they first met. A strong wave of nostalgia hits him as he stands in line, looking around their old hangout spot. Not much has changed, he notes, the same old floral couch is still there and by the look of the sign on the wall it seems like they still do open mic nights, except they’re on Saturdays now.

“Hey, Kyungsoo?”

He whips his head around to the familiar voice.

“Oh, hey.”

Baekhyun is still all smiles and cute droopy eyes, even after sixteen years.

“What are you doing here?” Kyungsoo asks, he catches himself looking at Baekhyun’s lips and mentally curses himself.

“Getting coffee duh.” Baekhyun playfully rolls his eyes. Kyungsoo forgot how much misses Baekhyun’s sass and obnoxious, but cute personality.

“I mean back in the city, you idiot,” the other scoffs, “Didn’t you move?”

“Yeah but me and Sehun are visiting my parents for the whole month, you know, for Christmas and whatnot.”

Kyungsoo slightly tenses up at the mention of Sehun. “Right, right. How’s it going between you two?”

He doesn’t know why he asked, he really doesn’t want to know.

“We’re good, my mom keeps asking when we’re getting married but I’m not even sure if he wants to get married, not sure if he can deal with all this,” he jokes.

“He’d be lucky to married to a guy like you,” Kyungsoo says, trying his hardest to give the other a sincere a smile.

Baekhyun doesn’t hesitate to return it with a big smile of his own, Kyungsoo can feel his heart racing in his chest.

“Thanks, Kyungsoo.”

 

“Well I better get going, Sehun’s waiting for his hot chocolate, I swear he’s a kid,” Baekhyun laughs, “I’ll uhm see you around?”

 

Kyungsoo doesn’t want him to leave just yet, he doesn’t want him to go back home to Sehun, he wants them to pick off where they left off.

 

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo says, “See you around.”

 

But he knows that can’t happen.

 

The other gives him one final wave before slipping out the door and disappearing into the crowd of people on the street. 

 

Maybe in their next life, Kyungsoo thinks, they could have their happy ending.

**Author's Note:**

> this was word vomit, I wrote last night bc i was feeling emo so please excuse any mistakes and bad plot sorry lmao and sorry for the crappy and cliche ending i never know how to end things.  
> comments are appreciated ~
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.attractive-asshole.tumblr.com) / [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/864487) / [lj](https://zyximb.livejournal.com/)


End file.
